


Sweets

by purinsan



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinsan/pseuds/purinsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how nasty a candy is, it still tastes sweet, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flavors - Horimiya](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87041) by Hero. 



> You have been warned.

“Hmm.”

Rayet was preventing her sleepiness from being shown at her very best as she kept herself to write down the solutions of the assignment she was given and her ears listening to the story Asseylum was telling at the moment. Her half-closed eyes sometimes stole a glance at her, only to give a response other than that short, lazy hum.

 It would happily be—at least—less wearing—and boring—if the weather wasn’t that pouring. And cold. Really.

The fifteenth of those twenty, unfriendly physics questions took her a few minutes to be done before really proceeding to the next one. Asseylum was still talking; it made her wonder if her experience of getting stuck in the middle of the local market had gotten into her so badly.

“So then, you know, we decided to stay at the nearest stall when that happened, and had cups of lattes with us—”

“Hmm …”

The younger damsel suddenly had herself a pout, feeling something off when her words were suddenly cut by the other. “Rayet! Are you even listening?” she questioned, letting her own pen stopped writing on a paper and her eyes scrutinising the other in distance.

“Not really, in a case consisting of you, wanting me to be honest.”

That acquired Rayet more than another pout from Asseylum—it was then decorated with her cheeks, puffing so nicely that it tempted her to have a pinch at it. She took a time once to meet her violet eyes with those blue orbs without showing any concern, and have her fingers lightly pinching the blonde’s left cheek.

Asseylum herself then uncomfortably shifted, soon after the pinch was released. Resting a side of her head against Rayet’s shoulder, she spoke a thing again, “Great thing I didn’t pinch you back.”

“… n-no big deal.” The voice Rayet let out was flat, and could be flatter if only her concentration wasn’t distracted by quite a drop on her shoulder.

“Yes, great, it was.”

They were interrupted by the sound of front door opening. As if nothing bad would happen, Asseylum just stayed like that in her state, now reading her own workbook; while there’s a faint shade of red on her face, painted well on her cheeks. There was Cruhteo, drenched, and stepping into the entryway. Just right when he had put his leather shoes down and looked up, he flinched, confused. “Rayet. Asseylum didn’t tell me that you’re coming over—or she did?”

“I didn’t. Sorry, Cruhteo.”

“I see.”

Rayet’s words were cut by Asseylum, literally got killed it in the process of escaping from her mouth. She perked up after a couple of seconds passed, noticing something Cruhteo had been bringing for quite a while aside from the _not-giving-a-shit_ look he’s showing there. A paper bag.

“What’s with that bag?” Rayet finally braced herself to ask, only after Asseylum had pulled back slightly from her shoulder; an eyebrow was insignificantly risen in reflex. The two girls got the paper bag put before them, on the table, before the one who put it walked away to his room; partially covered a paper of formulas, it did.

“Candies. The older Kaizuka gave a lot of them to me this morning.”

“Aah, candies—” Asseylum got up from her seating spot, dragging her knees towards the other side of the big, round table, reaching for the bag of sweets.

There sure were a lot of them in amount and flavour. Cruhteo received a questioning look from the blonde damsel soon after she finished examining the bag’s contents and he got out from his room. “Is something wrong?” he asked, frowning as well.

“A lot.” Rayet suddenly felt her hands pulled by Asseylum, who answered Cruhteo’s question earlier. “Look, Rayet! We can’t even find a normal flavour here!”

It took the brunette a minute to examine the candies as well, and she deadpanned after doing so. _They are all strange_ , she thought, face-palming herself. “Looks like Inaho, Slaine, or both of them had taken the normal ones before these were given to us, Seylum.”

“I was about to say that,” Cruhteo exhaled, having his steps leading him to the kitchen which was not too far from them. “Go on, take some, I think there’s nothing bad about it.”

“It even has prawn-flavoured candies in it, yuck—” Asseylum was taken aback by a sight of Rayet Areash, taking one of the candies and putting it inside her mouth. “Rayet! W-which flavour was that?!”

 “… it tastes grassy …” Rayet who finally got back on her unfinished assignments, briefly had her eyes on the pack of candy she just took.

“At least it was sweet, wasn’t it?” Cruhteo passed a glance at both of them, before averting it in a real quick to continue looking for stuffs in the fridge. Asseylum was taken out from getting dazed by the candy’s flavour Rayet mentioned, puzzled.

“Right.”

Without waiting a second to pass, Asseylum returned to her first position, next to Rayet. At least neither Rayet nor Cruhteo commented the glance Asseylum repeatedly passed on each of them. And at least, Rayet didn’t react to her who just scooted closer and leaned in—until Asseylum tugged her sleeve, stealing her eye.

“Wha—” just before Rayet had a chance to finish her interrogative word, her lips were caught in a kiss which ended far too soon at the moment of Cruhteo closing the fridge’s door. Rayet needed a second to process what happened just now, and it made her mien completely flushed in red.

“I’m getting us some cakes.” Asseylum got up, heading to the kitchenette and leaving Rayet behind who’s burying her face in her folded arms on the table. She probably was unaware of Rayet’s blush which deepened a few more shades after the owner finally saw the light; she had her candy stolen from her mouth, just now.

“A normal cake. Not the real grass-flavoured one like the candy.”

 


End file.
